Just Another Weasley
by Greenish Fairy
Summary: The first part of a ginny fic. Our dear Ginny learns that life isn't fair, especially for her. r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

A/n: I'm hoping that this will be the beginning of a nice Ginny fic. Please review!!  
Just Another Weasley  
A small, white owl flew around a large tree, making its way towards a red haired twenty-two year old. The woman graciously accepted the owl's note, fully knowing what it would read. And sure enough, she was correct.  
Ginny Weasley,  
Congratulations for being considered for the Ministry's employee-of-the-month award. We regret to inform you that the prestigious distinction has been awarded to Mr. Draco Malfoy, for his groundbreaking research on the newly found mirror image charm.  
Good day,  
Brashel Mortermeter  
-Employee coordinator  
  
"Stupid git," Ginny mumbled. It's only because his dolt of a father donated an obscene amount of money to the Fund for Dismembered Aurors. Ginny also knew for certain that Anita Fleming, a muggle-born personal assistant, had found the fatal flaw. Malfoy got the credit though, just because he signed the official form.  
Ginny sighed. Didn't anyone care that she had helped catch three Death Eaters, just this month? No one cared. She was poor, a Weasley, and most of all, a girl. Who cared about Ginny Weasley, the girl who was the main component behind the cornering of Pandora Braithwaite, the most trusted Death Eater the Dark Lord had ever had since Barty Jr.?   
The disappointed Auror intern stood up and swatted at her robes. Marvin Abostle was smeared all over her front. Adavra Kedavra was against Ginny's policy, but her personal safety had been at risk when she had met Abostle in the old Death Eater stomping grounds. To make a long story shorter, guts ended up flying and they weren't Ginny's. She finally repelled the gunk off; she didn't want to go back to the office covered in Death Eater goodness.   
Ginny quickly disapparated back to the Auror Headquarters to finish her paperwork and inform Mr. Langston that Marvin Abostle could be scratched from the list. She hoped he wouldn't blow his top; interns weren't technically supposed to go after Death Eaters.  
When she reached her desk, there were many memos stacked in her 'IN' box. Why did she always get the paper-pushing duties? It was almost like Mr. Langston thought she had nothing else to do but read petty, so-called 'morale boosting' newsletters. "Most of our employees deserve the employee of the month award, but, alas, the title of the award itself is singular. There's still next month!" Ginny crumbled up the parchment and burned it, glad to watch the damn note be destroyed slowly in her very palm.  
"Gez Gin, I've heard of bad moods but this is ridiculous! Did you lose your cat or something?" Lavender Brown giggled. "Or is it just that time of the month again?"  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I just blew up Marvin Abostle." Lavender's face turned white. "Yes I did. And that freaking git Malfoy got Employee-of-the-month!"  
"Well, at least you're not bitter," Lavender said sarcastically, trying desperately to find a reason to giggle again. It was an extremely bad habit of hers.  
Ginny sighed, deciding on ignoring Lavender's offhand comment. "Do me a favor. Tell Ol' Langston I need a word."  
"Sure Gin."  
"How many times do I have to tell you I hate that name?"  
"Many." Lavender winked at the redhead, making Ginny wish she wasn't the only sane witch in the department.  
"Oi! Mr. Langston!" Lavender skipped down the hall, towards her boss's corner office.  
"What is it now, Miss Brown?" Mr. Langston groaned, expecting a request for extra vacation time or something along those terms.  
"What? Aren't you glad to see your favorite secretary? Don't I make your life brighter, happier and more bearable every single day?" Lavender smiled a cheeky smile and sat down on his large desk.   
Mr. Langston cringed. "Won't you please make yourself useful then?" Mr. Langston stated. Spending the day dictating letters to Lavender had made him quite weary of the female race.   
"Ginny Weasley needs a word, sir."  
"Tell her to show herself then. Or is she awaiting a formal invitation?" the elderly man sighed. Must half of his department be women?  
Lavender giggled happily. "She's in a bit of a mood, but sure!"  
Ginny watched as Lavender apparated to her desk with a faint pop.  
"Well?"  
"Mr. Langston, head cheese of the Auror Training Department, extends an invitation to his office. Semi-casual dress is recommended, but all-"  
"Thanks." Ginny quickly pushed past Lavender, and half-jogged to Langston's office. She took a deep breath and turned to doorknob, hoping for the best.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. What do you need? Access to files? A day off?" he asked, wishing he could have the rest of the week to himself as well.  
"No, I have some news. I was checking the apparation files this morning, and there was an unusual amount of activity around the Menagerie forest." she said, tapping her toe nervously.  
"Yes, yes. I know the area. I'll send some one over ASAP."  
"No need, Mr. Langston, I've already taken care of it."  
"What do you mean, taken care of it?" Langston sputtered.  
"Marvin Abostle can be marked off." Ginny watched Mr. Langston's blood boil. "I got him in the forest; he was off on the Dark Lords business, probably trapping Aurors or something. Anyway, I was watching the apparation quill for 'A' and Marvin Abostle showed up in the woods of Wales."  
"What were you thinking? You have only been in training for two years! You could have been killed!" he spat, his face turning purple with anger.  
"I was going to inform the Auror on duty, but I couldn't find him. So I figured 'what the hell.'"  
"You should know better! What was the thought process on that one, eh? You're not qualified!" his voice cracked.  
"I know that. But I'm ok. Abostle is finished, and the ministry is still intact- but never mind, I suppose that doesn't matter. You should just fire me. I'm sure everything will still go on beautifully," Ginny muttered. Would reverse psychology get him out of his mood?  
"Of course I won't terminate you, Weasley. The ministry needs all of the intern Aurors now more than ever. However, consider yourself warned," Mr. Langston exclaimed, tapping his fingers together.  
"How about a promotion?" Ginny smiled hopefully. She knew what the answer would be.  
"I'd highly advise you to stop putting words in your boss's mouth, Weasley. The promotion will come when it is deserved."  
Or when my father gives you enough money to retire, Ginny thought savagely.  
"Good day, Miss Weasley," Mr. Langston gestured towards the door.  
"Good day Mr. Langston," Ginny smiled and apparated to her desk.  
"Well Gin? What did he tell you?" Lavender asked, always the gossip guru.  
"He gave me the usual 'Don't venture out of your place, and leave the big fights for the big boys' treatment. Honestly, what did you expect?" she sighed as she gathered her paperwork.  
"You know, Ginny, he is right. You're under experienced and Abostle must have had the weight advantage," Lavender giggled.  
"Whose side are you on, huh?"  
"Yours of course, but heed the warnings if you don't want to turn into Auror mush," Lavender said, seriousness quite apparent.  
Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she collected her belongings for the trek homeward while shooting Lavender dirty looks.  
"Whatever," Lavender mumbled, stalking off to her own desk.  
A/n : what d'ya'll think? Please review!  



	2. Just another Weasley, part 2

A/N: This is the second part of my Ginny story. So read the first part if you haven't already, ok? Review please, and my holy pooch will bless you with eternal youth. Good enough incentive? I thought so!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all of the wonderful people in this story. The only person I own is Mr. Langston, and that's not a very comforting thought. Would anyone be interested in buying him? I'll put him up on ebay or something...  
  
  
Later that night, Ginny took a cold bath. She always did that after a tough day; she had heard about one's skin associating icy water with failure, and the psyche will stop the body from doing anything that could cause failure. Of course, she had heard it from Lavender, so the probability of it being true was very remote.   
  
  
Ginny chuckled as she recalled Lavender's not-so-perfect track record for things like credibility. She had once tried to convince the entire department that one of the horrible managers was a American Muggle politician (Katharine Harris was it?), spread rumors about toxic cafeteria food, and said that the Unspeakables were really just quiet because they were Death Eaters in disguise. Now, that one had made Ginny's day. She had never laughed that hard in her entire life, excepting the day when Ron had accidentally turned himself into tall, orange tree.  
  
  
Ginny shivered as she hoisted herself into a standing position in the porcelain tub. As she started getting out of the bath, her pale foot stepped directly onto her wet bar of soap, and she abruptly fell back into the freezing water. What next, would Colin owl her again (fourth time this week), asking her to his house for dinner? Ginny tried once again to get out of the tub, this time stepping on the soft bathmat. * Yay. I can get out of the tub like a big girl,* she thought as she put on her pink terrycloth bathrobe. * Who knows? One of the days I might learn how to tie my shoes! *  
  
  
Ten minutes later, after she had brushed her teeth and dried herself, she was relaxing on her suede loveseat reading 'The Daily Prophet' over her cup of hot chocolate. (Nothing about Abostle .She had a feeling that the ministry would announce that they found him dead in the morning edition.) All of this was part of her evening ritual. After she read the paper and ate dinner, she'd read one of her 'Millicent Ragmer' thriller books until she flew asleep.   
  
  
As if to anticipate her next move, Pig, Ron's adorable little owl, banged his minute beak on the glass of Ginny's kitchen window. *Now why would Ron be owling me*?  
  
  
"I'm coming, you impatient git!" Ginny mumbled. She opened the oversized window, catching Pig before he reeked havoc onto her bedroom. Pig hooted with content as Ginny relieved him of his letter. It read:  
  
Hello Ginny,  
Mom's wondering if you want to come to the Burrow for dinner. George and Percy are staying for the night, and Hermione's stopping by for dessert. Harry might be around for a few rounds of exploding snap, but who knows with his hectic Quidditch schedule. Send Pig with your reply.  
~ Ron  
  
  
Ginny collapsed into her loveseat again. Couldn't she ever enjoy a night to herself? She had had dinner with he family last week, celebrating dad's 50th. Would the madness ever end? Her flannel pajamas were waiting for her (along with the triple chocolate ice cream carton) and she had paperwork to sort anyway.  
  
  
Guilt overwhelmed her system. "Oh Ginny, dear, we hardly ever see you any more! Sometimes I forget what you look like!" Mrs. Weasley's voice filled Ginny's aching head.  
  
  
Pig clicked his beak, struggling against her relentless grip. "Fine, you stupid bird! I'll go have dinner at the Burrow!" She let him free and he immediately began flying around her head. Maybe a few hours there would distract her from her work situation troubles; she could only hope.  
  
  
Of course, it was also a plus that Harry might be stopping by. * Stop it! * Ginny thought. * He doesn't love you! Cho Chang's got him under her spell... stupid she-devil. When will this child-like obsession with Harry subside?*  
  
  
Ginny went to her bedroom and changed into her violet robes. Pig had followed her, and was clicking madly from one of the blades of her ceiling fan.  
  
  
"Shut up! Give me a second! " she yelled, throwing her pink bathrobe at him and knocking him over towards her dresser.  
  
  
"That's what you get!" Ginny spat, before she realized she was talking to an owl. *That's it, I've lost it. Damn you, Langston! *  
  
  
**  
  
  
Two hours, three outfit changes and one letter to her mother later, Ginny was helping her mother set the table. Mrs. Weasley was flapping her gums about some new book she was reading, "Dealing with Empty Nest Syndrome." She had become a little screwy ever since Ron had moved out; he and Harry had found a nice bachelor pad in a Muggle neighborhood. (A/n: no, they aren't gay, they're just living together to split the rent costs, ok? Honestly. some people...)  
  
  
"Ginny? Are you there?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a plate expectantly waiting in her hand.  
  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Mum," Ginny said, placing the plate on the table. "I'm a little distracted right now..." she trailed off.  
  
  
"So I see," Mrs. Weasley said. "What about?"  
  
  
"Work... It's not like I thought it would be," she said slowly.  
  
  
"Oh really. Too stressful?"  
  
  
"No; nobody has any faith in me," Ginny looked up from the table to her mother.  
  
  
"Wonderful dear! That's great!" Mrs. Weasley smiled absently.  
  
  
* Well, she's worse off then me in the sanity area. She must have banged herself on the head or something... *  
  
  
"Are you staying the night dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, completely oblivious to what Ginny had said.  
  
  
"What? I haven't even had dinner yet!" she answered.  
  
  
"Yes, but someone should stay! It gets so lonely around here. Where's Ron anyway?"  
  
  
"George and Percy are staying, Mum, you won't get lonely. Ron's doing something in the attic. Mind if I join him?"  
  
  
"Of course not dear! I can finish up here. I love cleaning house! Tell Ron that dinner is ready in thirty minutes," she smiled widely, very much like the Cheshire cat.  
  
  
"Uh, sure Mum." * Yep. Mum's really gone off the deep end this time. *  
  
  
Ginny climbed the three staircases necessary to reach the attic. As she breathlessly reached the final landing, she adjusted her rumpled robes and smoothed her winded hair. Mentally reminding herself that Harry wouldn't be arriving for a while, thus wasn't up there with Ron, she turned the doorknob.  
  
  
Unfortunately, being a very old doorknob, it was stuck. She gave it a few unfruitful turns and finally resorted to her wand.  
  
  
"Alohomora," she whispered as she taped her wand on the knob. The wooden door immediately sprung open, revealing a tall and narrow passageway lined with cardboard boxes and miscellany.   
  
  
"Ron?" Ginny called.  
  
  
"I'm over in the back. Is dinner ready?"  
  
  
"Mum says it'll be a few minutes... What are you doing anyway?" she said, poking her head around a particularly large pile of books.  
  
  
"I'm deciding which junk of mine is worthy enough to drag back to the pad."  
  
  
Ginny finally reached the back of the attic and found Ron amid the dust bunnies, with a bright yellow hardhat on.  
  
  
"What's with the hat? Afraid of the sky falling?"  
  
  
"Nope. It fell yesterday; didn't you see? Only kidding, of course. The ghoul's throwing things at me again, the damn nuisance. The last thing it chucked at me nearly knocked me uncon-"  
  
  
Loud screeches filled the attic, making normal conversation impossible. After a few minutes of fingers in her ears, Ginny felt a pipe graze her head. She ducked under an overturned cardboard box and conjured up a pink hardhat.  
  
  
"Shut up! We're almost done, you moronic, good-for-nothing inconvenience!" Ron bellowed. The ghoul stopped the shouting, but resorted to moaning what suspiciously sounded like 'Danny Boy.'  
  
  
"Thank you!" Ginny muttered as she emerged from the smelly box.  
  
  
"We should honestly get rid of that thing!" Ron exclaimed, as he resumed sorting his belongings.  
  
  
"I think Mum likes it. She awfully lonely now that everyone's moved out."  
  
  
"Don't be stupid. She's got Dad, and what kind of company does pipe dropping and screeching give?"  
  
  
"A lot, when you're by yourself all day," Ginny said. "And you know Mum, she doesn't get rid of anything!"  
  
  
"I know! Look at this. She hasn't even thrown out my old Hogwarts robes yet! I graduated five years ago!" he whined, waving a set of robes in the air.  
  
  
Ginny looked in the trunk Ron was hunched over. It appeared to be full of his Hogwarts things, and pictures of their past vacations and family reunions.  
  
  
"Are you keeping any of this stuff?" she asked as she inspected Ron's worn copy of Intermediate Transfiguration.  
  
  
"Maybe. Although, all of the books are outdated and I don't need any broken quills right now," he said, gesturing towards one that looked as though it had been sat on.  
  
  
"So what ARE you saving?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
"The pictures... I'll put an album together one of these days."  
  
  
You mean, you'll get Mum to put one together.  
  
  
"Would you mind putting them in a box or something, Ginners?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yea, sure. How come Hermione can't make it to dinner, Ron?" she asked, watching Ron's ears turn crimson.  
  
  
"Oh, you know. The Ministry's using her shamelessly. She never gets out of her department after 6:00," he answered. Hermione was employed in the Research Offices, and constantly pulled overnighters in the Ministry library. Being a Muggle-born, she had to work ten times harder than any one else to prove herself worthy of promotions. She was due for a long a-waited promotion to Senior Advisor, which meant higher-profile projects and more money.  
  
  
A few minutes later, after Ginny had sorted the pictures in Ron's trunk, Hedwig flew in through the open door. She gracefully landed on Ron's shoulder, dropping the note in her beak into Ron's lap.  
  
  
"Thanks Hedwig. How are you?" he muttered absently. He unfolded the parchment and Ginny caught a glimpse of Harry's untidy scrawl.  
  
  
"What does it say?" she asked. * Please don't let it say he can't come! *   
  
  
"One of his team meetings was canceled, so he can make it to dinner after all."  
  
  
"Splendid. Should I go tell Mum?" she asked, desperately trying to contain her enthusiasm.  
  
  
"Go ahead. Tell her I'll be down in a second," he winked oddly at Ginny which made her wish she could read his mind. Ginny Apparated downstairs, hoping that Mum had gained her sanity.  
  
A/n: The next part will be coming soon. In the mean time, reviews would be nice! I'd like to thank Anita (coqui) for her endless advice and for beta reading for me. Thank u dear! Another person I'd like to thank is Sarah (Mouse). Thank u Taco queen, I couldn't do this without u!! AG is pure!!   
  



End file.
